


See You Out There

by ANGSWIN



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Moana and Maui wait for their time to come.Written for the 2018 Disney Animated Movie Exchange





	See You Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> I love this movie, but I never even thought about reading fanfic for it before...much less writing it! Therefore, special thanks to you, _thedevilchicken,_ for requesting it. I hope that you enjoy your story! :)

**_Moana_ **

Even though it was now a struggle to climb so high, Moana stood on the highest peak of Montunui where she had once placed the shell that symbolically lifted her land and her people higher.  She thought back to that moment, and of all of the time since, with pride as she surveyed her island home.  Her people had certainly come a long way since the days of the darkness.  In fact, it had been so many years since her adventure with Maui to restore the heart of Te Fiti, that the story was now regarded as just a legend among the youngest inhabitants of the village that was currently located far below her feet.  However, it had really happened…and that was why the people of Montunui were now two thriving communities instead of just one.

First, there were the islanders who preferred to have solid ground beneath their feet.  They took care of the land and the harvests, as well as provided for the eldest and youngest among their people.  Then there were the voyagers: the adventurous wayfinders who, like Moana in her youth, could not resist the call of the ocean in their blood.  They traveled far and wide to fish, to explore, to find new lands, to meet new people, and to trade…before they eventually returned to their beautiful island home to live out their final years in comfort.

During her long life, Moana had tried to divide her time equally between her beloved island and the joys of life at sea.  However, she had long since retired back to land, and now she had to be content to commune with her friend, the Ocean, from the shallows - especially since her elderly body was no longer able to keep up with the rigors of life on a boat.  Just like her beloved Tala had been, she was now the silver-haired grandmother who frightened…or intrigued…the children of the village with stories of the Kakamora coconut pirates, Tamatoa - the vain and greedy crab, or Te Kā - the volcanic demon who was really Te Fiti without her heart.  However, even though she was now the one who often referred to herself as the “village crazy lady,” her people respected her leadership and still came to her for advice and guidance…even with her advanced age...and she would not wish to have it any other way.

Moana had always been a strong leader in her own right.  However, to the great consternation of her people, she had broken with tradition and had never chosen a husband.  She knew in her heart that she could not be happy with just any man - especially since a certain boisterous demigod had stolen her heart when she was just sixteen - even though she had not realized it at the time.  However, her feelings for him had slowly come to take control of her heart and soul over the years as Maui continued to visit her frequently in the various forms that he could take with the help of his magical fish hook.  In fact, eventually her people stopped being surprised at the sight of the large strange-looking shark that would often be found swimming alongside her craft when Moana was at sea or the giant hawk that was usually perched near her whenever she was on land.  They even came to expect to see these unusual creatures…as well as a few others…and it just seemed natural that Moana would always speak to them all with fondness in her voice, as well.  Even though the full extent of his identity was not completely realized, the people knew enough of Moana’s story to suspect that their Chief had her own personal guardian spirit.  After all, everyone knew that aumakua* often took the form of those particular animals. Therefore, they showed their respect by leaving him…in all of his forms…alone whenever he made an appearance.

Sometimes when she was by herself in her island hut or on her little boat while she struggled with her thoughts about a problem with her people or duties…or just felt a little lonely…Maui would visit her in his human form.  He would soon make her forget her troubles as he made her laugh at his antics.  He teased her, called her Princess, and reminisced with her about their journey…about that crazy chicken that she had brought with her…and what a pain in the ʻūhā hope** she had been to him back then!  Sometimes, he would even sing and dance – just like he had when they first met.  His mini-Maui tattoo would even join in on the fun – even if it was only to shake his head in exasperation and embarrassment at his larger counterpart.  He never failed to cheer her up, though, and she always felt better after his visits.  When it came time for them to part again, however, Maui and Moana never said goodbye.  That would imply that they had no plans to see each other again – and neither of them wanted that.  Consequently, “See you out there!” continued to be their favorite farewell.

Even though she always enjoyed her time with him – in whatever form he took, Moana treasured those visits when he was a man the most.  Even though they had never spoken of it or acted on their feelings, Moana’s heart continued to beat only for him over the years.  Even though he always acted like the same energetic and cocky demigod that she had first met, sometimes she would notice a longing tenderness in his eyes that she felt sure meant that he felt the same way about her that she did for him…and it gave her hope.   In fact, when the time came for her to choose her tattoo, she remembered what had happened with her beloved Tala.  Therefore, because it was Maui’s favorite animal form, her back and shoulders soon displayed an impressive giant wingspread hawk instead of one of the sea creatures that everyone else had expected her to pick.  With her choice, she hoped that when the time came, Te Fiti would grant her the existence of a new life in that form so that she could continue to watch over both of her domains…and continue to journey with Maui, as well.

~~~~~

While Moana stood on Montunui’s peak, deep in thought about her people, her past, and Maui; another woman had also climbed to the top to check on her adventurous mother who often acted like she was still sixteen.  Even though Moana was not the woman who had given birth to her, the female Chief had adopted Hōkū and her brother, Nalu,***many years ago after their parents had been lost in an accident on a sea voyage.  In fact, Moana blamed herself for the loss since it had occurred during one of those periods where she had stayed behind on the island.  After all, the wayfarers knew the Moana had a special relationship with the Ocean itself and that the voyages were always calm and fruitful when she led them.  Therefore, as a way to make amends to the spirits of those who were lost, Moana adopted the two young children who were left behind, and raised them as her own.   Hōkū had grown to love the island completely, so Moana had chosen her as the new Chief when the time came to officially step down from the position.  Her brother held the ocean in his heart, however.  Thus, he grew up and became the leader of the voyagers.

Consequently, since she had taught them both, Moana knew that the two groups would be left in good hands.  The thought made her happy and she smiled as her daughter reached out to her.  Together, the old Chief and the new one looked out over the expanse of their island and the sea beyond.  It was a bittersweet moment for Moana of Montunui – especially since she knew that it would be the last time that she would see such a view.  She knew in her heart that it was almost her time to leave them all for her next great journey…but it was one that she was ready for!

* * *

**_Maui_ **

As usual, Maui watched over Moana from a distance in his hawk form as she communed with the island from Montunui’s peak. He knew that the woman had changed his life forever from the moment that they had met - but especially after she decided to face Te Kā completely on her own – despite his desertion.  He recognized then that her spirit was indomitable – just like his had once been.  She reminded him of what it meant to be a man…and a demigod…and gave him that spirit back.  Therefore, despite their rocky start…and all of his earlier misleading assertions that she was just an annoying little brat that he could not wait to get rid of…he was determined from that point forward that Moana would be his future. Yes, there was the small issue of her mortality.  However, he also knew what all of the gods and demigods knew - that there were special ways around that limitation for one who had been chosen – as he was when he had been thrown into the sea as a baby.  He felt confident that Moana fell into that category, as well - especially since she was the Chosen One of the Ocean and because Te Fiti herself owed Moana a debt for returning her heart (after she had forgiven Maui for stealing it in the first place).  Maui knew that he would have to bide his time, however, and wait until Moana was finished with her human life.  Only once her soul was free of its mortal body would she be allowed to be turned into a demigoddess herself.  Only then would he know if she wanted him as much as he wanted her…which was for eternity.  Consequently, he had to wait…as patiently as it was possible for one such as himself…until it was her time. 

He passed that time with friendly visits to her - wherever she was - and in whatever form seemed to be the most appropriate for the occasion.  However, he loved it most when she was alone so that he could visit her as a man.  It was then that he felt closest to her, even though he could not do what he really wanted to – which was to sweep her up into his arms and worship her and her body like the demigoddess that he hoped that she would eventually become.  He did not push her, though...not while she remained in her current fragile human body...because he would never want to hurt her.  Therefore, he just forced himself to wait for her…and he continued to enjoy her company and friendship in the meantime. During all those years, however, he could not help to feel pleased and proud that she had never chosen another man as her mate.  It meant that she did not want anybody but _him!_  That knowledge gave him the patience to keep waiting…even though that quality was obviously not a particular strength of his.  In fact, waiting for Moana to finally become his was infinitely worse than his long term exile on that boring island had been.  He had to smile, though, when he remembered that it was _she_ who had come along and ultimately rescued him from that fate, too.

In between his visits to her, though, while he waited for their time to come, he also went on other adventures and sometimes even met other people.  After all, meeting Moana had inspired a new faith for the human race in him.  Even though he enjoyed those times, as well, he found that he was never as happy with anyone else as he was in her presence.  Therefore, no matter how far he traveled…or how long he stayed away…he always returned back to her.  He always knew that he was overdue for a visit when he found his mini-Maui tattoo staring longingly at his mini-Moana one.  He would then return and let his magical tattoos guide him to the spot on land or sea where the real Moana was located.  In this way, through the passage of time, he was able to watch as the bloom of youth faded from her cheeks and until her hair turned as silver as the moonlight on the waves.

* * *

 When Moana’s time finally came, Hōkū and Nalu stayed with her in her hut while the rest of their people waited outside for confirmation of their greatest Chief’s passing.  All of a sudden, a disturbance was created among the crowd as a giant hawk flew through them in order to get into the hut.  The bird then perched next the woman he had waited for so long and rubbed his feathery head against her own in a comforting caress.  Moana smiled to see him there for her at the very end and softly breathed just one more word _…Maui…_ before she closed her eyes for the final time.

Despite the tears in their eyes, Hōkū and Nalu looked at each other in astonishment from across their mother’s pallet and then towards the giant bird.  They had heard the stories, of course, and had seen the hawk, as well as the shark and other animals, many times before with their own eyes.  However, it was not until _that_ moment that they _truly_ understood that Moana’s guardian spirit was none other than the demigod about whom their mother had told them so many stories.  After Moana took her last breath, though, both siblings could clearly see the ethereal form of another hawk when it left her body to join the solid one who waited for her.  Right before the two birds flew out of the hut, however, the one-who-had-been-Moana turned to give a last wink to her children.  They thought they heard a faint “See you out there!” on the breeze as the two hawks then soared down to the Ocean, who waved joyfully at them both.  Then they flew, never more than a wingspan apart, towards the horizon…and Te Fiti’s island.  Their wait was finally over…and they were now on a different kind of voyage that would lead to their new life…together! 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hawaiian Translations:**  
>  * aumakua – Benevolent guardian spirit or protector  
> ** ʻūhā hope – Hindquarters  
> *** Hōkū – Star  
> Nalu – Wave or Surf


End file.
